Tears of a Hanyou and the Love of a Miko
by Tears of a Hanyou and the Love of a Miko
Summary: Inuyasha and the others in Sengoku Jidai, are set on restoring the Shikon no Tama. Chaos ensues as love pledges are made, and fights are happening. Rated for later chapters. Later to be a long story, over 100 chapters.


A/N: This is the first fanfic I have put on the site, I hope you enjoy it.

This is the story of an InuHanyou, his Miko friend, A Demonslayer, a little Kitsune, and well… A hentai. However will this unlikely group get along, and band together through the troubles that lie ahead? They know that it will be tough, but they are determined to accomplish their goal, restoring the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome, who recently arrived back in Sengoku Jidai, after a little visit with her family for the holidays, is searching for the others. The scene of the forests and flatland is very pleasing to the eye at first glance, but there are many suprises that lurk in the shadows, and you can never let your guard down. One slip-up and you could be the next dinner for a hungry demon.

"Hello, is anybody here?" Shouts the 15-year old girl. "Hmm, that's odd, no answer?" The girl was suddenly struck with an idea, it would most definately get her an answer, even though it annoyed her that she'd have to go through all of the trouble just to be greeted. She called out, "I have Ramen!"

Suddenly, his ears perked up, the words that he heard were like music. He was the kind of person that would kill for the food that she would bring back from her era. "Kagome is back…"

With that statement he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, hopping around like a puppy who is going to get a treat. He followed her scent (he knew the scent anywhere), and it brought him to a small clearing in the forest, a well square in the middle. A familiar person sat there on the well, Kagome Higurashi, the woman that Inuyasha had learned to love. Although it would be hard for him to admit his true feelings to her, he hoped that one day he could.

"Welcome back Kagome, took you long enough," scoffed the slightly irritated Hanyou, "Now where is my Ramen?"

Calmly the Miko answered, "Inuyasha… Sit boy!" She walked a little closer and started to lecture him. "You can have the Ramen, after you apologize. It is rude to come up to people and yell at them like that!" She stared at his body, twitching in the hole he made when he fell. _"maybe I was a little too hard on him"_ She thought.

"Over my dead body," mumbled Inuyasha.

"What did you say?" Fumed Kagome.

I said, "I'm sorry, now can I have my damn Ramen?" Inuyasha started to do his famous pout.

Kagome laughed at his apology, _He's so cute when he's angry. Wait a second, WHAT AM I THINKING? There is no way that I meant that… is there?_ "Yes, Inuyasha, you can come get your Ramen."

"What was I thinking, there is no way that he….I-I, what is wrong with me? We are way too different, there is no way that he could…" Kagome kept repeating the words in her head, but who was she trying to convince? She was in love.

"Well, Inuyasha, we better set out to find the others, they are probably waiting for us," I said slowly, looking at the ground, the thoughts still running through my head.

"Alright, Kagome, I believe they are back at Kaede's."

"Why is she acting like that, what could she be thinking? Her face is so beautiful, and yet it seems that she is trying to hide it in shame. There is definitely something wrong ."

"Kagome, is something wrong?" I asked, "You seem to be troubled… What exactly is wrong?"

She simply replied, with a dazed look in her eyes, "Nothing."

I was beginning to worry about her, I couldn't stand to see her like this. "Well, if you say so. We need to get back to the others, so they don't start nagging about how slow we are, and how we can't accomplish much by making them wait."

With that statement he grabbed Kagome's hand, and started to run towards Kaede's hut.

Kaede's hut is a small one, but a better resting place than outside, atleast to Kagome. It was a place where you could go, just to talk, without having to worry about anyone breaking in on your conversation. Waiting inside of the hut are, Sango the demonslayer, Miroku the hentai (also a monk), and Shippo the kitsune.

"I'm starting to get worried about them, maybe we should go check it out," stated Sango.

"Don't worry, dear Sango, I will comfort you."

Sango felt good about him trying to comfort her, even rubbing her back, until… he did his usual routine, one which Sango hated.

**SLAP! **"Keep your hands off of me, you dirty monk!" "I like it."

"I was just trying to help," Miroku said, with an innocent grin on his face.

Shippo rolled his eyes, "Will he ever learn?"

Inuyasha and Kagome were now jumping in and out of trees, running back and forth in zig-zags. Although it is a strain on her arm, Kagome seemed to be happy that he cared enough to go out and find her. Inuyasha still seemed to be his normal self, as he was good at keeping some of his emotions to himself, until he were to have an outburst.

"Kagome," he started, "When we get there, we should eat, and then go straight to sleep. We will have a tough time finding Naraku if we are tired, besides, I have a feeling that there will be something big happening with him tommorow."

"Is all you think about finding Naraku?" Kagome said jokingly, "Nevermind that, you also think about Ramen."

"Feh, I have a lot more things on my mind, but I just don't like others to know."

"Oh… like what?"

Inuyasha started choking on the thought, he really wanted to tell her how he felt, but for some reason he couldn't. He didn't answer her, his mind was too crowded.

"Kagome, we're here, we better get inside."

"Okay, I am getting hungry," stated Kagome.

Inuyasha and Kagome walk into the hut, but they are greeted with a not too pleasant, but very familiar surprise. It is just one more thing to make Inuyasha angry, exactly what he needs…

"What took you so long? You had us worried sick!" yelled Sango.

"Could you just shut up, I'm hungry, and Kagome brought Ramen."

"Well, why do you always run off like that, without telling us where you are going! You could atleast say that you are going to leave, you are so inconsiderate," she shot back.

"I really don't understand these people," thought Shippo.

"Ahem! If you two are done than, lets eat," interrupted Miroku.

They had a nice meal, minus the many times that Miroku started groping Sango. Inuyasha had his Ramen, and he looked like he was going to start to cry when it was all gone. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had some fish that Inuyasha had gotten for them earlier in the day, and delicious it was. Shippo spoiled himself and snuck some chocolate candy and other snacks from Kagome's backpack.

Naraku's mysterious vanishing castle is a very dark and gloomy place, full of minions and re-incarnations of Naraku. Naraku, Kagura, and Kohaku were watching the eating group through Kanna's mirror.

"I think they will be very surprised…."

"Naraku's schemes never work, no matter how hard he tries," thought Kagura. "And what exactly are you planning to do to them, Naraku?"

"You will find out in due time, but it will definitely catch them off guard, and they will be seperated. Once they are out of the way, Kikyou is going to die."

"How many times have I heard you say that, and yet never have you gone through with, or been able to kill her."

"…"

Kagura exits the room which she was in, and starts to simply walk away.

Inuyasha and Kagome fell asleep, while Miroku went out to have some time alone, he didn't tell the others where he was going. Sango and Shippo went out to take a bath in a nearby stream. The stream was flowing nicely, but not too fast as to where it would wash away the little kitsune and the demonslayer. In other words, it was a very pleasant place to relax, especially away from that hentai.

"This is fun Sango, thanks for taking me out for a bath."

The words that Shippo spoke brought Sango out of a deep relaxation. "Nani?"

I said, "This is fun Sango, thanks for taking me out for a bath."

"Oh, you are welcome Shippo."

"Sango, what exactly do you think about Miroku, do you like him?"

At that question Sango blushes in a deep shade of red, it is obvious that she is trying to hide it. "What do you mean! Why would I like him? Don't look at me like that!"

**Sniffle** "I was j-just trying t-to ask you a q-question…" **sniffle**

Sango is starting to get a little irritated by the way that the young kitsune is acting today, the bath was supposed to be relaxing, not stressful. "I'm sorry Shippo, please don't cry… I was just irritated, I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

As the time passes, Sango and Shippou head back to Kaede's hut, only to find that Miroku isn't there. "Shippo, stay here and try to fall asleep, I need to go out and look for Miroku." "What could he be doing out here, I hope he is alright."

"Hai."

Back in Kaede's hut, Kagome hears a noise coming from the trees, and is a little spooked by the incident. She decides to wake up Inuyasha, but he is not moving when she tries to tug on him. She gets an idea about how she could wake him up, but if she did, he would be pissed.

"Oh well, I've gotta do, what I've gotta do."

She leans over to Inuyasha's left ear, and yells as loud as she can, "Wake up baka!"

Startled, Inuyasha jumps up and hits his head on the ceiling of the small hut. He looks at Kagome very annoyed at her, he was dreaming of killing Naraku. "What the hell did you do that for, Kagome!" He yelled, "And don't call me an idiot!"

Kagome gives her sweetest innocent smile, and puppy dog eyes. "Inuyasha, I heard a noise outside, and I got scared, can you go check it out for me? Please?" She could see the irritated lookj in Inuyasha's eyes, but suprisingly, he agreed to check it out.

"Fine, just don't yell at me again…"

Inuyasha and Kagome went outside, and searched the woods that were close to the hut. After just a short while, they found what the noise was, and it did not make the Hanyou very happy.

Behind the tree's they could see a small whirling tornado heading towards them, followed by two slow wolf youkai. It was Kouga, Ginta, And Hakkaku. Kouga frowned when he saw "The mutt" standing next to Kagome.

"What the hell are you doing here you Mangy wolf!" Inuyasha spat not wanting to have to deal with the baka at the moment. "I was trying to get some sleep, and you woke me up, and I'm not exactly in the mood to kick your ass…"

Miroku is sitting on the edge of a cliff, looking over at the sea below, while in deep thought. There is many trees nearby and it is almost impossible for anyone to know where he is.

"My family was cursed by Naraku. Naraku placed the Kazaana into my grandfather's hand and it passed down from generation to generation. The hole will grow and will eventually consume me. If we can kill Naraku, then the curse will be lifted," Miroku was thinking, while looking down at his hand. "I should enjoy the time that I have , and confess my feelings to Sango, in the few years that I have left."

Sango was standing right behind him…

End of chapter one, review, and whatever. I do not like flaming however, and try, if you don't like it, to restrain from making yourself look like an idiot.

I will continue if I get a few good reviews.

Tears of a Hanyou and the Love of a Miko


End file.
